El amor cualquier invierno pasa
by Moony Weasley
Summary: AU Downton en Hogwarts. Sybil es sangre limpia y tiene prohibido relacionarse con muggles o magos de padres muggle. Después de todo se dice los mortífagos va tras los traidores de la sangre. Branson es el tutor perfecto para pasar el TIMO de estudios muggle.


Hola gente!

Este capítulo es básicamente un experimento. Si funciona lo continuaré, sino pues no. Esta es la versión beta o piloto de la historia, va sin corregir ni nada. Si les gusta prometo hacer las correcciones pertinentes y continuarlo, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero si gusta prometo hacer un esfuerzo por entregarles un fic de calidad.

Soy Branson/Sybil shipper desde hace muy poco pero los amo en sobremedida y me puse a imaginar como sería su vida en Hogwarts, así que quedó esto. Va ir bastante apegado a las tramas en Downton, sólo algunos cambios que ya verán. Sobre todo me gustaría explorar la relación que Branson tenía con otros personajes como Ana, Gwen, Bates, William, etc que fueron nulamente explorados en las series.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Tu debes ser la chica Crawley- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Realmente le molestaba cuando la llamaban Crawley, tenía nombre propio y de hecho le gustaba.

-Mi nombre es Sybil- dijo molesta girándose en la silla para mirar cara a cara a su interlocutor. Era un chico castaño que nunca antes había visto, vestía los colores emblemáticos de Gryffindor y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie me dijo tu nombre- se defendió el chico igualmente molesto

Sybil no le sonrió, por lo general era amable con toda la gente pero aquel tipo le estaba irritando un poco.

-Da igual- dijo ella cortante- Sybil o Crawley, da igual

-No da igual, si quieres que te llame Sybil te llamaré Sybil- le contestó mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de alado de ella

Sybil abrió la boca como pez en el agua pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Así que quieres asesoría en estudios muggle- dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila dos pesados libros. Sybil notó que llevaba la mochila llena de números del Profeta.

-Sí, pero…-Sybil miró a ambos lados de la biblioteca, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía, incluso la señora Pince estaba ausente. No era para menos teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un domingo por la mañana.

El chico la imitó y miró a ambos lados de la biblioteca.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto burlona

-Verás, no le he dicho a nadie que voy a preparar el TIMO en estudios muggle- le dijo casi en susurro y procurando no verlo a los ojos

-Ya entiendo- dijo el chico con un tono de voz que le pareció a Sybil un tanto extraño, pero como no lo conocía no supo como interpretarlo

-Es por mis hermanas- se disculpó Sybil de inmediato

-¿Mary y la otra?- preguntó curioso el chico

Sybil no se extrañó de que conociera el nombre de Mary, todos conocían a Mary.

-Su nombre es Edith- dijo ella defendiendo a su otra hermana.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas en todo esto?- preguntó el pasando por alto la aclaración del nombre de Edith, mientras hojeaba sus libros

-Pues…-Sybil se sintió avergonzada de los motivos que la orillaban a estudiar clandestinamente una de las materias que más le gustaban en Hogwarts, cada que se excusaba ante ella misma le parecía más convincente las mentiras que ella se contaba. Sin embargo, al tener que comentarle a otra persona se daba cuenta de que era más patético. Llegaría el día en que tendría que enfrentar la realidad pero no quería fuera hoy.

El chico la miraba esperando su respuesta, pero la respuesta se quedó hecha un nudo en la garganta de Sybil.

-Olvídalo, no necesitas explicarme nada- dijo él visiblemente molesto

-No, claro que no necesito explicarte nada- dijo ella ofendida sin entenderlo- Es sólo que mi familia…papá no aprueba del todo que estudie esa materia

Sybil sintió ruborizarse un poco, él la miró extrañado pero ya no dijo nada más.

-¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto?- le pidió ella- Sólo lo sabe Matthew y me gustaría así quedara

El chico soltó un suspiro claramente de molestia, pero de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y prometió que guardaría el secreto.

-¿Podríamos comenzar por el tema de electricidad?- preguntó ella de inmediato con la esperanza de cambiar el tema

-Me parece perfecto- dijo él mientras abría uno de sus libros y comenzaba a explicarle el tema.

Pasada media hora Sybil se sentía estúpida, no era la alumna más brillante de su curso ni siquiera se acercaba pero siempre había sentido facilidad para la escuela, entre más hablaba el chico más se daba cuenta lo mucho que ignoraba el mundo muggle y la desesperación iba a provocar que unas lágrimas se colaran por sus ojos cuando él hablaba acerca de algo llamado "enchufes". Tal vez tendría que ver que se la pasaba más preocupada cuidando que Mary o Edith entraran de improviso a la biblioteca.

-¿Estás entendiendo?- preguntó él haciendo que contuviera las lágrimas en el acto

-Claro- mintió

El chico iba a alegar algo cuando una chica rubia muy bonita de Gryffindor se acercó sonriente hacia ellos. Sybil la reconoció, era compañera de curso de Mary.

-Hola Branson- saludó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca un domingo por la mañana? Creí estarías entrenando

-Nada en especial- respondió él mientras cubría la portada de los libros que tenían alrededor, Sybil se dio cuenta que hasta el momento él no le había dicho su nombre

Ana reparó en Sybil y le extendió la mano.

-¿Eres hermana de Mary?- preguntó la chica entusiasmada al estrecharle la mano

-Sybil- respondió ella tímidamente, esperaba no hiciera más preguntas y librarse de incómodas respuestas

Ana sonrió ampliamente pero los miró de forma extraña, Sybil supuso que se daba cuenta que algo raro pasaba ahí. Branson miraba alternativamente a Sybil y Ana, claramente estaba incómodo.

-Creo…Iré a buscar a Gwen- dijo Ana de repente rompiendo con la extraña atmósfera- ¿Te veo después?

-Claro- respondió Branson viéndose más relajado de repente

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte Sybil- se despidió Ana y salió de la biblioteca con paso decidido

Branson volvió a abrir los libros donde se habían quedado.

-Branson, espero no te cause problemas con tu novia- se disculpó Sybil, lo cierto es que no había pensado que fuera a ser tan incómodo que alguno de los dos se fuera a encontrar conocidos en la biblioteca

Branson la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Olvídalo- respondió él- Pero si en verdad quieres pasar ese TIMO tendremos que estudiar el doble y estamos expuestos a que cualquiera te vea conmigo… estudiando, claro-añadió en el último momento

-Lo sé, lo sé- djo Sybil tomando otro libro y abriéndolo, dando por terminada la discusión

* * *

Branson bajaba las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, esperaba llegar al comedor antes de que su mal genio compuesto por hambre y molestia explotara. Estaba muy seguro Sybil apenas había entendido media palabra de lo que él había dicho porque se la pasó más preocupada porque nadie los viera que por comprender los conceptos.

-¡Branson! ¡Espera!- gritó una vocecita entusiasmada que correspondía a una pelirroja que corría hacia él

-¿Qué sucede Gwen?- preguntó él un tanto extrañado

-¿Vas al comedor? muero de hambre y odio comer sola!- dijo ella con alegría, Gwen solía inyectarle ese tono de felicidad a todo lo que decía o hacía

Branson le extendió un brazo y Gwen se colgó de él. Juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

-Ana me ha dicho que estabas con una Crawley en la biblioteca- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Branson alzó una ceja.

-Las noticias vuelan

-¡Oh! Sabes que Ana no lo dice por especular, se preocupa por ti

-Yo se me cuidar solo Gwen- contestó molesto él, sabía exactamente por donde iba la conversación. Ya sólo faltaba un piso para llegar al comedor. Branson se arrepentía de haberle ofrecido su brazo a Gwen, ahora ella lo apretaba.

-¡Eh! A mí también me preocupa, ya es bastante que hagas amistad con el otro chico…Matthew, creo se llama

-Matthew no es mi amigo- dijo aún más molesto- y en definitiva Sybil no es mi amiga

Gwen guardó silencio y aflojó un poco la presión del brazo. Sabía que de todos sus amigos Gwen no iba a presionar para que le contara la historia de porque de repente estaba hablando con los Crawley.

-Tom- lo llamó Gwen justo antes de que entraran el comedor- Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, tu y yo… todos nosotros sabemos que los Crawley no son de fiar si se trata de…_nosotros_

La entonación de la última palabra hizo que el enfado de Branson explotara. Y no era por culpa de Gwen, era culpa de las circunstancias.

-Tu y yo no somos diferentes de los Crawley, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

-Tom…somos diferentes- inisitió ella con un hilo de voz

Branson no quiso escuchar una palabra más. Se dio la media vuelta y salió rumbo al patio. El hambre se le había pasado y se había convertido en un nudo en el estómago. Pasados un par de minutos y de dar vueltas sin rumbo alrededor del lago, se sintió un tanto culpable por dejar sola Gwen, pero últimamente las cosas que sucedían en el mundo mágico lo sacaban de quicio y que una de sus amigas opinara que en verdad ellos eran diferentes a los demás magos del castillo lo sacó de quicio.

Ser el tutor de la chica Crawley le iba a dar problemas morales y con sus amigos, se arrepentía de haber accedido a hacerle el favor a Matthew, pero estaba en deuda con él, no tenía otra opción.

-¡Demonios!- se quejó en voz alta mientras veía como el calamar gigante sacaba un tentáculo del agua como para tomar el sol

* * *

Sybil se había ido a refugiar a la sombra del viejo abeto que daba hacia el lago. Estaba ocupada revisando un libro que Branson le había recomendado cuando observó que su ahora tutor, se paseaba por el lago. Era curioso como nunca antes había notado la presencia del chico en el castillo, sería que era porque era de dos cursos superiores al de ella.

Desvió la vista del lago y se fijó que Matthew venía saliendo del castillo, rápidamente ella le hizo señas con el brazo para que la notara. Pronto el chico se fue a sentar junto a ella.

-Hoy he conocido a Branson- le contó de inmediato sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Cómo ha ido?- le preguntó él con honesta curiosidad, Sybil había aprendido que cuando los ojos azules de Matthew brillaban era por que era sincero

-Bastante mal para ser sincera, apenas si he entendido media palabra- admitió ella

-Podríamos buscar otro tutor- sugirió Matthew de inmediato- El chico sólo me debía un favor, así que podríamos pedirle a alguien más…

-No, no creo que sea Branson, más bien he estado nerviosa toda la clase en espera de que Mary o Edith entraran a la biblioteca y descubrieran que estoy preparando el TIMO de estudios muggle

-Ya veo, ¿estás segura que no es buena idea decírselos por adelantado?- Matthew ya había insistido antes con eso, pero a Sybil no le molestaba cuando él insistía en algo

-Tarde o temprano se enteraran pero prefiero sea tarde- dijo ella sin pensarlo

-Pues mejor que se enteren por ti, ya sabes que mis labios están sellados pero en este castillo las noticias vuelan

Ante ese comentario Sybil no pudo dejar de pensar en Ana y si ella le diría a Mary que la había visto en el biblioteca.

Sybil prometió que lo pensaría una vez más. Volvió a su lectura mientras Matthew se acomodaba para tomar una siesta a la sombra del árbol. Branson ya se había marchado de las inmediaciones del lago.

Abrió nuevamente el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca cuando fue interrumpida por Mary.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó su hermana con el tono autoritario que la caracterizaba

-No mucho- dijo Sybil cerrando el libro inmediatamente y poniéndolo de cabeza para evitar que Mary leyera el título. Matthew se había incorporado de pie casi en un brinco y miraba a Mary con la boca entreabierta. Mary pareció no notar esto y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

-¿No mucho?, vaya manera de perder el tiempo

Sybil no supo si sentirse ofendida ante el comentario.

-Sybil necesito hablar contigo- demandó su hermana

-Claro Mary, ¿qué necesitas?

Mary volvió la vista por fin hacia Matthew y alzó una ceja, ante aquel gesto Matthew solo atinó a asentir y salir casi corriendo de ahí.

-Eso ha sido muy grosero Mary, no había necesidad, Matthew es mi amigo

Sin inmutarse, Mary se sentó despacio en el pasto y acomodó su túnica con elegancia e incluso sacó brillo a su insignia de perfecta de Slytherin.

-Justo de eso quería hablarte, Sybil querida, debes entender que Matthew no es nuestro amigo, es nuestro pariente

Sybil suspiró enfadada. Otra vez iba aquel discurso.

-Mary, prácticamente es el hijo de papá y tu insistes en tratarlo peor que…

-No es hijo de papá- interrumpió Mary puntualizando muy bien sus palabras- Es el caso de caridad de papá

-Mary, no digas esas cosas

-Sybil- la llamó Mary en un tono más serio- Tú y Edith deben entender que nadie en Hogwarts sabe que Matthew es hijo de muggles, nadie debe de saberlo pero el muy tonto apuesto tarde o temprano va a contar su historia a alguien y todo el mundo sabrá que nuestra familia no es totalmente sangre limpia

-Deja de decir tonterías Mary, entiende, que seamos de sangre limpia no nos hace mejores magos y papá está de acuerdo conmigo

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- puntualizó Mary- pero no estoy de acuerdo con que mi familia vaya a ser perseguida por esos mortífagos de los que tanto se habla

-Son rumores Mary, rumores- dijo Sybil para tratar de tranquilizarla, sin embargo ella misma comenzaba a creer en los rumores que circulaban acerca de un mago que pretendía ser un Lord o algo por el estilo.

Su comentario no calmó a Mary.

-Sólo mantente alejada de Matthew- le dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía su túnica- y por Merlín, deja de estar leyendo libros de muggles – agregó antes de irse señalando el libro que Syibil sin éxito había tratado de esconder.


End file.
